


[德哈]晴空万里

by Yuzhige



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzhige/pseuds/Yuzhige
Summary: 哈利没想到有一天自己会被黄油啤酒灌醉。
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 新手写者，请多多关照。  
> 有孕期，请及时避雷。  
> 不定时更新。  
> OOC预警

哈利万万没想到，自己有一天会被黄油啤酒灌醉。

这也不能怪他，昨天是乔治的生日，按理说大家应该猛灌生日主角才对，可不知怎得，一伙人闹哄哄的非要灌他，结果哈利招架不住，醉趴在笑话商店的柜台上。  
这叫什么事儿？哈利醉倒前心想，主角没趴，我却趴了。

后来发生了什么，哈利只隐约记得有个人把他带走了，其余的一概忘记。不过幸好那人带他走，不然按韦斯莱双胞胎的性格，他一定会出糗。不管怎样吧，要是能找到昨天带他走的人，他一定要当面道谢。

可现在，他目瞪口呆的看着身上的红印，暂时什么都想不起来了。

哈利今天早上起床，被灯光刺得眯眯眼，本能的就像用手挡眼睛，却发现有些不对劲。他刚想起身找眼镜，发现自己浑身酸疼的程度，不亚于第一次魁地奇训练后的次日早上，而且...看着自己手臂上的红印，卧槽，这是什么？

哈利看着这红印愣了一下，似乎想到什么，小心翼翼的揭开被子，接着，就出现了上上一段的内容。

软软的性器通红，腿根疑似被磨破了皮，私处的阵阵疼痛，全身上下有被清理过的痕迹以及消失的内裤，这一切现象表明...

如果没错的话，他，哈利波特，昨天晚上，被XX又OO了！！！

我被上了...被一个不知名的人上了...我喝醉之后被占便宜了...我被一个男人上了...

各种弹幕在哈利的脑子里疯狂刷屏。

等一下，如果他真被XX又OO了，那这儿是哪里？

哈利伸手拨开挂在床上的丝质帷幔，慢慢打量着这间卧室，墨绿色的垂帘，华贵精致的扶手椅，桌子上只摆着一个小小的盒子，壁炉里没有燃火，想来使用于交通传输的，慢慢的，哈利把手抬得更高，想要更清楚地看看这间卧室，突然，他的视线无意瞟到床头柜上的照片。

照片上的人，金发，灰蓝色的眼睛，紧抿嘴唇，一身整齐的斯莱特林校服，正在不满的瞪着自己。

这，，这人不是德拉科吗？

照片上的德拉科：“喂！”

哈利：“....”

照片上的德拉科：“你还好吧？”

哈利：“....”

还好个鬼啊啊啊啊!!!! 这，这这德拉科的照片怎么会在这里？不对，德拉科的照片在这里，这床，这卧室，这这这莫非是马尔福庄园？

哈利小心翼翼的问照片上的德拉科道：“这是马尔福庄园吗？”

“是。”德拉科点头，虽然不明白哈利为什么这么问，但还是如实回答道：“这是我的卧室，你，你怎么了？”

哈利如同五雷轰顶一般，呆住不动了。

他在马尔福庄园过了一夜，还是在德拉科的卧室，这说明什么？带走并和自己昨天晚上做剧烈运动的人，是德拉科？？！！！

我被德拉科上了...

只剩下一个声音在哈利脑子里盘旋，还是挥之不去的那种。

“喂，你要是没事，我去隔壁了。”照片上的德拉科看哈利只是愣愣的看着床脚，不耐烦的撇撇嘴，撂下这么一句话，转身离开了。

哈利又重新躺回床上，对着青绿色的帐顶发呆。

他有一个秘密，一个藏在心里很久的秘密，久到...连他自己都忘记是什么时候成为秘密的。

他喜欢马尔福，但不是那种对罗恩和赫敏的喜欢。

是那种一见到德拉科，就不由紧张起来，想避开对方，可心底是欢喜的，又想忍不住多看对方几眼的喜欢。 

可德拉科讨厌他，他也是知道的。

不如...先偷偷溜走好了，反正到目前为止他实在想不到用什么表情面对德拉科，之后嘛....哈利自嘲的笑了一下，以后，大概与对方再无交集了吧。

紧接着，哈利在床头柜上找到自己的眼镜，然后忍着强烈的不适感翻身下床找衣服。

等等，我衣服呢？

这...这一堆破布是我的衣服？

哈利拿起椅子上破碎不堪的衣物想抢救一下，结果五秒钟以后...那堆破布又回到了椅子上。

看着椅子上自己的衣服，哈利陷入沉思，算了，先找件德拉科的衬衫穿上，等有机会了再还给他。

十五分钟后...

德拉科推开卧室的门，就看到这样一副场景：

哈利站在壁炉前，上身穿着自己的黑色T恤衫，下身一丝不挂，大概是这件衣服对于哈利来说有些大，一边的衣领滑到肩边，露出精致的锁骨和暧昧的红印，衣服下摆半遮住哈利的腿根，可惹人遐想的印记并没有完全遮住。

德拉科的喉结上下滑动了一下。

哈利脸涨的通红，更不敢抬头看此刻德拉科的表情，只能双手使劲拉衣角，想把大腿上的红印遮住，这一拉不要紧，整个衣领猛地滑落，半个肩头暴露在空气里， 黑色T恤衬得哈利本就白腻的皮肤更加白皙，皮肤上得红印也就更...诱人。

德拉科的呼吸就是一屏。

按照德拉科吩咐来到门前的多比见德拉科只站在门口，心里奇怪，探头瞄一眼屋里，多比啪的把脸一捂，转身消失了。

德拉科深吸一口气，转身背对哈利，有些结巴道：“那个...昨晚你的衣服坏，坏了，我，我让人重做了一套新的，你试试。”说完，德拉科把手里的衣物放到门口的小柜上，又想起什么来，小声说：“你要吃早餐吗？”

哈利没听清，问道：“什么？”

德拉科：“我说，你要吃早餐吗？”

哈利不假思索的点头：“吃。” 人是铁饭是钢，谁能拒绝免费的早餐？等一下，这是马尔福庄园...

等哈利回过神，德拉科已经离开了。

多比站在小主人面前， 看德拉科一脸深仇大恨的盯着面前的南瓜，忍不住说：“少爷，把南瓜放到水池里洗一下就好了。”德拉科把一个带泥的巨型南瓜撂水池里，只听喀嚓一声，南瓜碎了。

多比：“.....”

德拉科烦躁的扯扯衣领，颇有些气馁道：“算了，还是你来吧。”

多比悄悄松了口气，谢天谢地，要是德拉科把厨房炸了，估计自己得好一顿收拾。

德拉科继续郁闷道：“波特怎么喜欢吃南瓜这种东西？”

多比：“......”

“对了，” 德拉科提醒多比道：“别让爸妈知道我进厨房，呃...也别让哈利知道。”

多比点点头，恭声说是，心里却暗暗发愁，自家少爷一遇到哈利 波特怎么就智商掉线呢？


	2. Chapter 2

罗恩发现自从乔治过完生日哈利就开始不对劲。  
先是莫名失踪了三天，大家找遍整个霍格沃茨不见人影，在一个大雨瓢泼的夜晚，突然出现在格兰芬多公共休息室，问他去哪儿了又不肯说，后来开始在魔药课上持续发挥失常，有一次差点把坩埚炸了，而刚刚....

“太危险了，太危险了。”庞弗雷女士一边念叨一边给哈利包扎伤口：“禁林应该加强防护的，我需要去找校长谈谈。”

旁边的赫敏小声问罗恩：“哈利怎么伤的这么严重？”

罗恩回答说：“一头发狂的角驼兽从禁林里从出来，把哈利撞倒了。疑？你怎么在这儿？”

赫敏在心里翻白眼，合着她家这位一点也没注意到她。

庞弗雷女士的动作很快，两人说话的功夫间就把哈利的伤处理好了，看着陷入沉睡的哈利，赫敏小声问庞弗雷女士：“我们可以在这里陪他吗？”庞弗雷女士沉着脸摇摇头，道：“他的精神很差，你们最好先让他安稳睡一觉。”“那他的伤什么时候会好？”罗恩看一眼哈利腹上的纱布，抬头问道，庞弗雷女士叹口气，小声对二人说：“最早也要今晚。”顿了顿，她换上一副严肃的表情继续说：“在此期间，最好让他好好休息，好了，你们都出去吧。”

赫敏一路拽着罗恩来到图书馆，这个时间的大多学生都选择去黑湖边的草坪散步，因此现在的图书馆比往常更空荡安静。尽管如此，赫敏还是选了一个角落的位置。

罗恩看看四周，不解道：“你带我来这里干什么？”赫敏却冲他摇摇头，从身边的书架上随便抽一本书放到罗恩面前，才说：“你发现没有哈利最近有点不对劲？”罗恩打开书，随便翻开一页，小声说：“嗯，他好像从乔治生日以后就经常心不在焉的。”赫敏看一眼罗恩的书，问：“他最近是出什么事了吗？还是关于神秘人？”罗恩用手托着腮帮子想了一会儿，冲赫敏摇摇头，说：“他最近也没遇上谁啊，再说要是关于神秘人...纳威，有事吗？”

赫敏顺着罗恩的目光往后看，这才发现纳威站在他们身后，诧异的同时也问道：“出什么事了纳威？”

纳威不好意思的挠挠头，脸微微有些红：“我忘了塔楼的新密码。”

罗恩耸耸肩，表示理解：“没关系的，正好我也要去宿舍拿书，赫敏，一起吗？”

赫敏摇摇头：“不了，我还要查一些关于火龙的资料。”

等罗恩和纳威来到塔楼门口，赫敏也抱着一本《不列颠与爱尔兰火龙种类》坐了下来，脑子里却还想着刚刚关于哈利的对话:

“他最近是出什么事了吗？还是关于神秘人？” “他最近也没遇上谁啊...”

没遇上谁....

的确，最近好像确实没有谁来找过哈利的麻烦，就连马尔福也....

等等，赫敏努力回想了一下，哈利突然回来的那个晚上，身上穿着一件白色的衬衫，衬衫的领座竖起，好像要遮盖什么东西，而且...袖子上的门襟是墨绿色的！！！这几次的魔药课，哈利好像都是和马尔福同桌，今天角驼兽发狂的时候，哈利本可以避开，却第一时间推了马尔福一把...

想到这儿，赫敏了然，心说：搞了半天，是因为马尔福啊。

不是，谁？！！

这个阳光明媚的下午只有一节魔法史课，罗恩看一眼讲台上的宾利教授，又看一眼赫敏，罗恩惊奇的发现，自家女朋友居然学会了发呆。

这也不能全怪赫敏，毕竟，赫敏对面的斯莱特林是德拉科 马尔福。

赫敏盯着对面的德拉科，脑子里突然闪过一个细节，哈利回来的适合穿着的衬衫，领子是竖着的...绿色，竖着的领子，几天没找打的马尔福，遇到马尔福就出意外的哈利，这些元素加起来...

卧槽，赫敏想到这儿，整个人都不好了。

德拉科这个下午一直心神不宁。

倒不是赫敏格兰杰整节魔法史课都盯着他看，而是..一想到哈利倒在血泊中，他的整颗心就会狠狠揪起。别人可能不知道，哈利推他用了很大力气，要不是身后的高尔拽住他，他能一屁股坐地上。听布雷斯说，哈利受了很重的伤，昏迷不醒。

“我刚刚去医务室的时候看见救世主了。”潘西靠在公共休息室沙发上，懒洋洋的开口道：“听庞弗雷女士说，救世主这几天估计够呛。”

德拉科原本只是低头看书，听了这话猛地抬头问：“够呛？这是什么意思？”

潘西看一眼德拉科，继续用懒洋洋的腔调说：“德拉科，你也知道失血过度是个什么下场吧？反正我下午去的时候，看救世主的脸色，说好听点儿，就跟白纸差不多，说不好听点儿，”她又看了一眼布雷斯，对德拉科说：“比死人多一口气。”

“潘西。”布雷斯看着潘西摇摇头：“过分了。”

“喂，我说的是实话，不信自个儿去看，不是，德拉科你去哪儿？”

“去印证你的话。”德拉科撂下这么一句话，人就消失在公共休息室门口。

潘西和布雷斯对视一眼，之后双双松了口气，谢天谢地，终于不用听德拉科在他们耳边念叨了。

“你去医务室干什么？”布雷斯把德拉科临走前撂下的书放到书架上，小声问潘西。

“谁说我去医务室了？”潘西收起懒洋洋的腔调，对布雷斯笑道：“咱俩不是想一块儿去了嘛。”

布雷斯转过身，背靠在沙发扶手上，担忧道：“要是德拉科发现你骗他怎么办？”

潘西不以为然的拿起小桌上的茶杯，拖着长长的腔调说：“救世主天赋异禀，庞弗雷女士妙手回春。”

“扑哧。”布雷斯没忍住笑起来。

潘西没笑，而是望着公共休息室上的画像哀叹道：“哈利快把德拉科这玩意儿收了吧。”

紧接着，斯莱特林公共休息室发出一片同意的哀嚎。

德拉科脚步匆匆的来到医务室门前，看着外面的天空才惊觉已经天黑了，潘西是下午来的，那哈利现在...德拉科不敢想，轻轻推开医务室的门，一眼就看见躺在床上一动不动的哈利，心里猛地一揪。

哈利做了一个很奇怪的梦。

梦里的他躺在医务室的床上，德拉科在身边坐着，神情专注而温柔，摆钟敲了十一下后，床边的人就消失了，只留下一只小小的千纸鹤。  
“德拉科。”哈利喊。  
没有人回应。  
哈利往前走，想找到德拉科，可是越往前走越是迷雾缭绕，他看不清前方的光景，这种感觉不好。他拼命的跑，想摆脱迷雾，可看看自己周围，哈利发现，自己把德拉科弄丢了。  
德拉科。哈利在心里喊，你在哪里？

有人在耳边叫他，还有人在说话，是谁？

罗恩对身边的赫敏急道：“怎么叫不醒他？”  
赫敏也有些无措：“我，我不知道，要不试试快快复苏？”  
庞弗雷女士一把推开床边的两人，用力掐了一下哈利的人中。

哈利慢悠悠的睁开眼睛。

罗恩：“.......”  
赫敏：“.......”

哈利茫然的看着天花板，心里想着的却是刚才的梦，过了一会儿才感觉有人推他，扭头就看见罗恩一脸焦急的看着自己，旁边的赫敏手里拿着一只千纸鹤。

见哈利盯着自己手里的纸鹤，赫敏笑着随口问了句：“哈利，你还会折纸鹤啊？”

哈利摇摇头。

罗恩不在意道：“肯定是哪个幼稚鬼折着玩儿呗，折好了就顺手放哈利桌上了。”

哈利盯着赫敏手里的纸鹤，在心里轻轻念了一声：“德拉科。”


	3. Chapter 3

哈利看着站在他床前大眼瞪小眼的德拉科和赫敏，感觉他的头又开始晕了，这他娘的叫什么事儿？

德拉科：“.......”  
赫敏：“......”  
哈利：“其实吧，我觉得...”  
德拉科和赫敏：“闭嘴！！”  
哈利想掀桌，这还不让人说话了。

故事的开端呢，还要从今天早上隔壁的格兰芬多餐桌说起：

“哈利呢？”赫敏环顾一下格兰芬多的餐桌，并没有发现自己的好友，扭头问罗恩。

罗恩正在专心致志的啃鸡腿，听到赫敏问话，只是抬头看一眼身边空着的位置摇摇头，继续低头啃鸡腿。  
赫敏无法，只能问对面的纳威：“纳威，哈利去哪儿了？”  
纳威放下汤勺想了一会儿才说：“哈利说他不舒服，我们离开的时候他还在床上躺着呢。哦，对，他还让我们帮他第一节课请个假”  
赫敏疑惑道：“可他的伤上个星期已经好了啊。”  
罗恩这时消灭完一个鸡腿，边伸手拿赫敏面前的甘草魔杖边含糊不清道：“他身上角驼兽滴伤已经好了，但系这个星期又森病了。”  
纳威点头同意说：“嗯，我看他今早的脸色不大好。”  
罗恩突然想到什么，放下手里的甘草魔杖说：“哦，珀西今天早上让我告诉你们塔楼的口令改成了葡萄酒，你们别忘了哈。”  
赫敏点头表示自己知道了，随后问罗恩：“哈利知道口令的事吗？”  
罗恩咬甘草魔杖的动作一顿，他把哈利忘了。

赫敏没听见罗恩吱声，一脸“我就知道会这样”的表情，叹气道：“那我们第二节课下课告诉他好了。”  
罗恩继续啃甘草魔杖。

纳威身后的斯莱特林餐桌上，看看大少爷满脸担忧的神情，布雷斯断定德拉科一定全把格兰芬多们的对哈全听进去了。果然下一秒，德拉科悄悄对布雷斯说：“帮我把第一节课给推了。”布雷斯扶额：“大少爷，您怕不是忘了第一节是魔药课，”在对于救世主的问题上拜托你带点脑子吧。当然，后半句布雷斯没敢说。

德拉科不在乎的挥挥手：“没事，就帮我请个假好了。”

布雷斯深吸一口气，心道：你有种去表白啊，拉着我受罪算什么绅士，让我去给斯内普教授请假不是找死嘛? 再看一眼若有所思的德拉科，布雷斯深切怀疑当初那个精明冷静的德拉科 马尔福是假的。

等学生们吃过饭纷纷准备去上第一节课时，纳威发现自己把黑魔法防御课的作业忘到宿舍了，交代西莫帮自己请一会儿假后，纳威直奔格兰芬多塔楼，他得快点找到作业。

大概是太心急，加上平时宿舍这时候没有人，纳威推门而入，结果....

他后悔了。

这...这哈利床上怎么还有一个人？不是？这一头金发，这身形，卧槽，德拉科 马尔福怎么会在这儿？

纳威没敢多问，飞快拉开抽屉，紧接着听到一丝喘息声。纳威翻找抽屉的手一僵，随后更加快速的翻找起来。

德拉科完全没想到事情会变成这样。

他原本只是想来看看哈利，结果没想到哈利烧得这么严重。大概是因为体温升高，哈利脸上全是汗，身上的睡衣也不知道被扔哪里去了，更要命的是，这会儿的哈利已经神志不清，只是搂着他的脖子一个劲儿可怜兮兮的哭，要不是他按着哈利的肩膀，哈利能整个人缠到他身上去。

哈利继续可怜兮兮的嗫嚅道：“难受...”  
德拉科给了自己一巴掌，他需要冷静。

这时，纳威进来了。

德拉科...  
哈利哭久脱了力，可还是紧紧抱着德拉科，委委屈屈的以哼唧来表达自己的难受。

本来就很安静的宿舍一下更加安静了。

德拉科清楚的看见，纳威出门的时候，整个脖子都是红的。

深吸一口气，德拉科扒下哈利， 用自己的外袍裹住，为了以防万一，德拉科还把床脚的隐形衣拿出来披上，就这么抱着哈利一路做贼似的来到医务室。眼看半节课过去，哈利渐渐恢复意识，德拉科想着最后确认一下情况，就偷偷溜走，结果自己从庞弗雷女士的办公室出来，一眼就看见盯着椅子上绿色外袍思考的哈利，哈利听到动静回头看，发现石化在办公室门口的德拉科。

哈利：这是个什么情况？  
德拉科：我现在要是转身就走会不会今后没戏？

哈利看看德拉科脸上的表情，又看看椅子上的长袍，最后再看看自己身上的病号服，突然明白是德拉科把他送医务室的。

德拉科...

哈利默默念着这个名字，心里惊讶的同时也带着窃喜，是德拉科送他来的。

德拉科默默走到哈利床前，他注意到哈利在傻笑。  
自己病成那样还高兴，在心里犯了个白眼，德拉科又突然有些庆幸，要是换成别人见到哈利刚才在宿舍的模样，估计...德拉科没敢往下想，看看还在傻乐中的哈利，德拉科到底没忍住翻个白眼，这人怎么那么傻。

我们知道，有些人在高兴的时候会做一些平时不会做的事，哈利就是这一类。看着对面满脸嫌弃的德拉科，哈利脑子一抽，挂上讨好的表情，软绵绵的对德拉科说：“谢谢你帮我哦，德拉科。”

德拉科一个激灵，看着对他眨巴眼的哈利，心想：这人不会真傻了吧，等会儿，他叫我什么？  
哈利也愣了，他刚才，是在对德拉科撒娇吗？

这时，下课铃响了。

谢天谢地，哈利心想，他现在是真没本事跟德拉科解释刚才的话。  
“你...总之谢谢你了，哦对，这是你的袍子吗？”

话音刚落，医务室门口传来赫敏急急的询问声：“请问哈利 波特在这里吗？”  
哈利冲门口挥手：“嗨~”  
赫敏看见哈利，心里松了一口气，再看看哈利床前的人，卧槽，赫敏整个人都不好了。  
刚才纳威在黑魔法防御课上塞给自己一张纸条，内容是他今早进宿舍后的所见所闻，赫敏悄悄看完后决定先让罗恩去变形课，自己先来找哈利。

看来自己的决定是对的，赫敏心想：我可真是机智又神勇。

可当自己走到哈利跟前才发现，椅子上居然有斯莱特林长袍？！再结合一下纳威今早的经历...

赫敏瞪德拉科，语气生硬：“你把哈利怎么了?”  
德拉科撇嘴：“什么我把哈利怎么了？”  
赫敏张张嘴，她实在说不出来那个词，半天才说：“你要是没....哈利...你怎么会脱长袍？”  
德拉科翻白眼，这要他怎么说？总不能告诉面前的万事通小姐：我听说你朋友今天早上不舒服想看看他，结果发现他一丝不挂不能自理，只能用自己的外袍裹住再送到医务室。别说赫敏了，就是那个没头没脑的红发罗纳德听了估计都会冲上来咬死自己。想不出理由，德拉科就只能和赫敏干瞪眼。

赫敏脸涨的通红，她现在满脑子都是哈利要是被占便宜了怎么办，想了半天，赫敏突然扭头问哈利：“你没...没事吧？”

哈利干笑：“我没事，赫敏，是德..马尔福把我送来的。”

赫敏又扭头看满脸无奈的德拉科，又看看耳根通红的哈利，再想想纳威的纸条，万事通小姐这次瞪着哈利凶道：“你怎么不早说？”

哈利又想掀桌了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赫敏：我好像知道了什么不得了的事


	4. Chapter 4

自从医务室事件以后，赫敏，潘西和布雷斯似乎达成了某种默契。  
以前的魔药课是布雷斯和德拉科坐在一起，现在是布雷斯和潘西坐在一起，以前是赫敏和哈利坐在一起，现在是赫敏和罗恩坐在一起。所以问题就出现了.....全班只有德拉科和哈利是没有同桌的。

哈利对此事的反应呢？救世主不愧是救世主，哈利只是稍稍吃惊一下，毕竟罗恩和赫敏本来就在谈恋爱，再说自己能独占一张桌子，多棒。

德拉科那边就不同了，刚因为有机会和哈利独处的德拉科心里很激动，很开心，甚至开心到在上课前五分钟已经在心里把自己和哈利从相处到表白的过程在脑子里想了一遍。可现实却是....哈利只是看了他一眼就坐到后头去了。

布雷斯扭头悄悄对德拉科说：快去和哈利坐一起。  
德拉科上半身趴在桌上也低声说：这样会不会显得我太主动？  
布雷斯：你要是不主动怎么知道哈利怎么想的？  
德拉科：突然坐他身边会不会显得太突然？  
布雷斯：那你就打一辈子光棍吧。

潘西实在听不下去，其他的不说，德拉科你作为一个斯莱特林，撅着屁股趴在桌子上和布雷斯打耳语，这形象还能好吗？想了想，潘西轻轻咳了一声。

赫敏听到有人传信号，抬头就看见潘西冲自己挤眼睛。  
赫敏的嘴角抽了一下。  
潘西见赫敏回应了自己，下巴往德拉科的方向挑挑。  
顺着潘西得目光往德拉科的位置看了一眼，赫敏啪的把脸一捂，她真的要把哈利交给这个趴在桌子上一脸严肃的智障吗？

潘西继续咳嗽。

赫敏翻白眼。  
潘西瞪着赫敏，那眼神就是在说：你要是不想以后被马尔福烦死就赶紧想办法。

赫敏：这还能不能好了？

罗恩这时扭头塞给哈利一张纸条，布雷斯趁机赶紧对德拉科说：“快去，刚才那个韦斯莱给哈利递纸条了。”

德拉科回头看，哈利正在对着那张纸笑呢。

哈利心情复杂的看一眼坐在身边的德拉科，问道：“你们斯莱特林没有位置？”  
德拉科的眉头一挑，露出标准的马尔福式微笑：“我做你的同桌，实在委屈救世主了。”  
哈利撇撇嘴，他不是这个意思。

斯内普教授是踏着上课铃进来的。  
“把书翻到369页，按照说明开始制作活力滋补剂，下课之前每个人都要上交。”  
哈利觉得斯内普教授的目光在他身上停留了好长时间。 

德拉科看着哈利抓了一大把切片的草灵虫扔到坩埚里，看的眼皮直跳。哈利看着书上的说明，很不确定的滴了两滴蚂蟥汁在姜根上，之后把姜根丢到坩埚里，再之后....坩埚里的药液从透明变成淡红色。

哈利揉揉乱蓬蓬的头发，自言自语道：“哪里出错了？”  
德拉科翻白眼，忍不住接哈利的话：“你哪一步是对的？”  
哈利：“......”

“算了。”德拉科嫌弃的摆摆手，示意哈利跟着他的步骤做。  
哈利照着德拉科的步骤，先把切好的姜根放到坩埚里，再滴上蚂蟥汁，半刻钟后，坩埚里的药液变成了诱人的湖蓝色。  
“不用谢。”德拉科很大方的挥挥手，听不出是讽刺还是奉承道：“能帮救世主是我的荣幸。”  
哈利反击：“与马尔福家大少爷一并共事是我的福分。”

罗恩觉得，这节魔药课的赫敏特别高兴，上扬的嘴角根本没下来过，再看看，罗恩惊奇的发现，一向擅长摆臭脸的斯莱特林们居然会露出罕见的笑容，这个世界是怎么了？

想想，罗恩又写了一张纸条递给哈利，哈利看完咧嘴笑了一下，对罗恩眨眨眼。  
德拉科使劲咳嗽。

哈利别过脸，发现德拉深仇大恨的盯着罗恩，心里疑惑。  
这人什么毛病？

这节课直到下课，德拉科还是摆着臭脸，把活力滋补剂交出去后，一甩袍袖，扬长而去，在他身后的罗恩被迫吃了一嘴空气。

赫敏看着潮湿的地板叹口气，这个乌云密布的下午注定不太平。  
事实证明，赫敏的猜想是正确的。

哈利发现，德拉科不知道是吃错了什么药，平时他坐在走廊里休息时，德拉科总是不知道从哪儿冒出来冷嘲热讽的嘲笑自己，但是今天倒怼起罗恩来，要不是赫敏和他死死拽住罗恩的袖子，估计.....哈利看一眼身边脸色铁青的好朋友摇摇头，估计格兰芬多又要变成格兰芬少了。

“好啦，马尔福就是这样，你又不是第一天认识他。”哈利拍拍罗恩的肩边示意他坐下。罗恩不可置信的扭头，用略带受伤的眼神看哈利，颤声问：“你，你什么时候开始帮马尔福说话了？” 哈利无所谓的耸耸肩表示他只是客观的评价了一下德拉科，随后问赫敏：“赫敏，你也同意对吧？”

赫敏还没来及说话，就看见弗雷德不知道从哪里跳出来笑眯眯的搂住罗恩的肩边，乔治站在弗雷德身后，一只手搭在哈利的椅子上，另一只手搭在弗雷德的肩头，兄弟俩互相看一眼，异口同声道：“看来我们的小罗尼被哈利抛弃了呢。”

“被...我不是那个意思...” 哈利为自己辩解。 

弗雷德看看这会儿表情颇为受伤的罗恩，又看看欲言又止的哈利，恍然大悟道：“哦~原来哈利不喜欢白鼬先生啊~” 乔治故作惋惜的接话道：“看来明天只好告诉白鼬先生，让他不要来烦哈利。”弗雷德也故作痛心的捂住胸口：“看来好多叠的很漂亮的纸鹤要被撕碎了。”

“我，我.....” 哈利又羞又急，一是这俩人就这么当着众人的面说出来，二是他实在找不出理由反驳，可又得堵住韦斯莱双胞胎的嘴，情急之下，哈利猛地站起来大声说：“谁说的？”

格兰芬多休息室顿时一片安静。

纳威：梅林啊，所以那天....是真的？！！？  
伍德：这下...估计我们很难再用训练场了。  
赫敏：哈利先表白，以后会不会很被动？  
罗恩：

罗恩的大脑已死机。

赫敏拍拍神情呆滞的男友，顺便挥手把罗恩脑子里满屏 “哈利要被上了”“哈利要在下面了” 的弹幕打下来，开什么玩笑？谁说哈利一定要在下面，在上面不也很爽嘛，就是....会有点累而已。想到这儿，赫敏神情复杂的看一眼头恨不得低到地下去的哈利，她得买一本关于健康教育的书送给哈利，免得哈利以后被马尔福伤着。

乔治和弗雷德这会儿也是一脸尴尬，梅林在上，他俩真只是想顺手推一把哈利和马尔福的恋爱小船而已。

原本他俩看着马尔福对哈利有意思，哈利也对马尔福有好感，这些年斯莱特林和格兰芬多光为撮合这俩人急得头发都熬白了，结果呢？人依旧见面像乌鸡眼似的非怼上几句，好不容易这段时间他们消停下来，愿意和对方好好说话了，格兰芬多还好说，斯莱特林激动的像什么似的，院规院纪全丢了，前天晚上布雷斯居然搭着乔治的肩膀向乔治许诺，如果马尔福和哈利这对成了，布雷斯就投笑话商店一笔巨款。

乔治发誓，他绝对不是为了这笔钱而去撮合哈利和马尔福的。

弗雷德看看眼满脸通红的哈利，干笑一声说：“没事哈利，喜欢也没什么大不了的嘛，我们帮你保密。”  
乔治附和的点点头，表示理解道：“是啊，那个白鼬也...也还行，你眼光不错啊。”

罗恩这时候反应过来，嘴唇颤抖两下才发出声：“哈利，你喜欢那个白鼬？你真的不要我了？”  
赫敏啪的把脸一捂，她不会给自己找了个傻子吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗恩给哈利的便条内容1：今天下午一起去找海格吧。  
> 便条内容2：算了，海格今天好像要给毛毛蜘蛛包扎伤口，下星期再去。  
> 另外，活力滋补剂的配方是我编的，找了很多资料但是都没找到，如有请小可爱在私信里告知哦


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科发现，自己已经两天没见着哈利了。

布雷斯给他的这周格兰芬多课表他已经反反复复看了好几遍，这几天斯莱特林和格兰芬多没有一起的课程，所以他上课见不到哈利也算有个原因，但自己每每掐着时间去哈利常去的走廊想堵人时，总是计划落空，再说这几天饭桌上也没见到哈利，德拉科看着已经打皱的格兰芬多课表陷入沉思，这事儿....不对劲。

布雷斯悄悄问潘西：“要不要告诉他？”  
潘西为难道：“这样...对救世主不太好吧。”  
布雷斯抓头发：“但是现在德拉科都要相思成疾了....”  
潘西把布雷斯抓头发的手一拉，说：“你想要马尔福式发际线？算了，明天我问问赫敏哈利的情况再说，他这几天没好好吃饭，你再劝劝吧。  
布雷斯叹气：“我怕我劝不管用啊。”  
潘西也叹气，以前她总听妈妈说有了自己之后后的种种辛苦，总觉得这是母上大人在吓唬自己，看看德拉科，她现在总算明白为什么人家都说妈妈永远是对的这句话了。

这边斯莱特林暗暗着急叹气，那边的格兰芬多也好不到哪里去。

在赫敏进行了又一整天的劝导后，罗恩总算勉强接受了哈利喜欢马尔福的事实，擦擦眼泪，罗恩哽咽道：“赫敏，你，你说要怎么办？”

赫敏有些发愁的看着对面把自己埋进书里的哈利，小声说：“哈利，你总不能躲马尔福一辈子的。”

哈利听了赫敏的话，半天才闷闷不乐道：“赫敏，我觉得我完了。” 马尔福家族极重视家族声誉，德拉科一见面就恨不能怼死自己，他昨天说了那样的话，不是更惹德拉科厌烦吗？

万事通小姐明白哈利的意思后，有点想掀桌，甚至很想吼一句“老娘不干了。”

合着他们在这儿着急上火，当事人却坐在一边喝茶聊天，人甚至还劝你别急，这不找打嘛。您俩痛痛快快在一起不就没那么多事了？看着哈利可怜巴巴得眼神，赫敏深吸一口气，这是自己家的白菜，要是打坏了就不能吃了。想到这儿，赫敏的眼神又变得忧伤起来，她忙活半天，最后还得便宜别人家的猪，人间不值得。

哈利见赫敏不说话，软糯糯的喊了一句：“赫敏。”  
赫敏浑身一激灵。  
哈利继续可怜巴巴的看着赫敏。

赫敏叹气，语气温和的向哈利耐心解释道：“你想想啊，马尔福前前后后魔药课帮了你多少次？你受伤住院，他哪一次没来看过你？”

哈利低头盯着桌上的茶杯陷入沉思。  
赫敏看着哈利不说话，决定再推一把，想了想，赫敏神情严肃的对哈利说：“哈利，你知不知道马尔福这几天很不好？”

哈利抬头看赫敏。  
赫敏继续说：“我听说他这几天饭也吃不下，觉也睡不好，整天郁郁寡欢的，听说整个人都瘦了一圈，布雷斯让他去看医生他还不肯。”顿了顿，赫敏由心说了一句：“这人怎么就那么犟呢？”

哈利还是沉默。  
罗恩在赫敏的瞪视下颇有些违心的开了口：“那个，哈利啊，你真的还要再躲着他吗？”

哈利仰头看着天花板上的浮雕，声音有些苦涩道：“我明天早上去餐厅吃饭。”  
赫敏和罗恩对望一眼，搞定。

这个晚上哈利睡的很不好，或者说，他根本睡不着。  
大概是因为今天下午赫敏对他说的那些话吧，又或者，是因为他一闭眼，脑子里全是白齿青须的少年坐在树杈上，眉眼秋波，笑容如朗月入怀。

德拉科，你这几天状态不好，是因为我吗？  
我又是你的谁？你不欠我什么的。你是贵族少爷，我怎么敢光明正大的喜欢你？

哈利看着头顶朱红色的帷帐发呆，同年级的秋 张无意中提到过，中国的婚庆喜欢红色，他也看过一本外国婚礼习俗，现在细想，他头顶帷幔的颜色倒真与中国婚礼喜用的大红色不差一二。只是...哈利笑了笑，他大概用不上这么好看的颜色了。

宿舍里从未这么安静过，一个念头在哈利脑中闪过， 在抽屉里找到乔治给他的小瓶子猛喝一口，他决定赌一把。

哈利悄悄起身，披上隐形衣，蹑手蹑脚走出格兰芬多休息室。

德拉科这个晚上前半夜睡的很好，今天晚上高尔去了医务室，宿舍里只有他一个人，世上还有比这更美好的事吗？

直到后半夜....  
德拉科听到开门声，还以为是高尔回来了，没在意，翻个身想继续睡，可紧接着，一丝熟悉的呻吟声飘进他的耳朵里。

德拉科睡意全无。  
卧槽，这么刺激吗？  
不是，等会儿...  
这个声音他怎么那么熟悉呢？  
想到这儿，德拉科猛地起身，借着湖面渗进宿舍的光一眼就看见光着腿的哈利坐在地上扯衣领。

德拉科当场石化在原地。

哈利这会儿很难受，脱了裤子也止不住燥热，只能一边本能的扯开衣领来缓解浑身不适， 一边委委屈屈的嗫嚅：“德拉科，我，我好难受~”

石化的德拉科听到哈利的声音就是一哆嗦，看看哈利，再看看自己身下，德拉科起身用被子裹着浑身滚烫的哈利抱到床上。  
大概是裹得有些松，德拉科发现哈利的手不知怎得从被子里伸出来，死死揪住自己的睡衣衣领不放，看着这张让自己日思夜想的脸，德拉科深吸一口气，真要命啊。

哈利抬眼看德拉科，一双本就清澈的眼睛在湖光的映衬下更为好看，再加上哈利这会儿泪眼朦胧，樱红的嘴唇微微撅起，德拉科的脑门开始冒汗，这时的哈利手劲突然加大，德拉科的嘴唇碰到了一个很柔软的东西。  
那是哈利的嘴唇。

虽然德拉科一直以“洁身自好”来要求自己，可十五六岁正是气血方刚的年纪，再说那晚德拉科初尝禁果后，面对哈利是内疚，可更多的是新鲜刺激，得到甜头后的少年哪肯停下来？德拉科一手扯掉哈利的被子，一手插进哈利乌黑的发间，主导了这个吻。今天也好，以后也好，他再也不想失去怀里的这个人了。

唇齿交缠间，哈利含糊不清的念着德拉科的名字，仿佛只有这样他的爱人才不会消失。

德拉科的吻一路朝下，喉结，胸前，腰，最终停在小腹，每每经过一处，都会引得哈利猫一样的呜咽。  
德拉科觉得有什么东西在蹭自己的小腹，伸手便摸到一条柱状物，而身下的哈利拱起腰，嘴里发出一串不满的喘息。

“等不及了？”德拉科笑着碰碰哈利柱身下的囊袋，引得哈利发出一声呻吟。“自己憋得难受，还不好意思说？你看你把我弄成什么样子了？”

果真抬头就看见德拉科腹上的水痕后，哈利羞得整个脸恨不得埋枕头里，可憋着实在太难受了，哈利又不由把自己往德拉科手里送了几分。

“你啊~”德拉科无奈笑着摇摇头，用手就狠狠揉了一把囊袋，几滴白浊溅在德拉科腹上，激得哈利流出生理性的泪水。德拉科继续很坏心眼的一只手撸动柱身，一只手揉着囊袋，大拇指指甲还时不时刮一下小孔，哈利哪里受得了这种攻势，不一会儿就缴枪在德拉科手上。

德拉科亲亲哈利失神的双眼，小声道：“哈利，我也很难受，你可不可以帮帮我？”德拉科的声音低沉而沙哑，每个字都撩拨着身下人的心弦，哈利只有点头的份。  
得到哈利的同意，德拉科的腰猛地就是一沉。

皎白的月光通过湖面照进宿舍里，让室内本就迤逦得气氛显得更加令人遐想。哈利被迫承受着德拉科一次又一次的撞击，这种被填满后又落空，再被更深的填满的快感让哈利几乎疯掉，缠上德拉科的腰，哈利意识几乎涣散的在德拉科耳边底喃：“德...德拉科，还想要...啊哈....”

德拉科亲亲哈利樱红的唇，随即就把哈利这么架着抱下床，突如其来的腾空让哈利吓了一跳。双手不由搂紧德拉科的脖子，染上情欲的眼睛想寻找爱人的嘴唇，以亲吻来缓解自己内心的不安。德拉科没有吻哈利，而是扶着哈利的腰慢慢上抬，之后狠狠往下一按。  
哈利被这一下弄得直接没了力气，只能趴在德拉科肩上张大嘴发出一串不成音调的呻吟。  
“德拉科....太满了...我不行..”

德拉科的脑门也是青筋暴起，这个姿势对于哈利而言是一种折磨，对他何曾不是？往上顶顶自己的分身，肉棒意外的被另一个紧致的小口吸住，愣了愣，德拉科试探性的又顶一下，身上的哈利突然似受不住一样泄了身。

德拉科看着哈利的反应，突然明白自己这是顶进哈利的宫口了。  
这个结论太过刺激，直接让德拉科把持不住， 狠狠摩擦几下哈利的芯子后，德拉科把自己释放出来。

哈利紧绷着身子颤抖几下，便失了力的软在德拉科怀里。

待德拉科帮哈利清洁完的身体，哈利已在他怀里沉沉睡去，德拉科把哈利抱到床上时，哈利也只是咂咂嘴翻个身继续睡，平日里活泼好动的少年睡着时倒是另一番乖巧的模样，亲亲哈利的额头，德拉科也慢慢闭上眼睛。

曾经他的世界冰冷荒芜，如今，总算有人可以捂一捂这份荒凉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的肉我写得真的好烂呜呜呜呜呜T-T


	6. Chapter 6

第二天早上的格兰芬多可谓是鸡飞狗跳。  
赫敏一边揉着发涨的太阳穴一边安慰罗恩：“没事儿，横竖哈利出不了学校，我们找的仔细一点，说不定人就找到了呢？”

纳威掰着手指算着：“有求必应屋找过了，塔楼找过了，图书馆找过了，猫头鹰棚找过了，海格的小屋找过了，还有....礼堂，家养小精灵的厨房，大厅，这些地方都找过了。”

旁边的伍德补充了一句：“魁地奇训练场也找过了。”

左脚已经迈出塔楼的乔治突然想起来什么，收回脚重新跑到罗恩面前坐下，神情难得认真道：“罗尼，你今天早上起来的时候有没有看见哈利床头上...或者其他地方有一个紫色的小瓶子，盖子是金色的？”

罗恩揪着头发想了好一会儿，点头说：“好像是有这么个瓶子放在哈利床头。”顿了顿，罗恩又补充道：“盖子是打开的。”

乔治听完罗恩的补充，烫屁股似的跳起来，转身想往门外跑，被赫敏一把拉住：“瓶子里是什么？还有，你要去哪儿？”

乔治甩开赫敏的手，匆匆撂下一句：“瓶子里是麻瓜的爱情魔药。” 就飞也似的跑走了。  
赫敏听了乔治的话脸色也是一变，麻瓜的爱情魔药？不是吧？不是那种药吧？想到这儿，赫敏也跳起来匆匆跑出门，她得去找潘西帮忙。

罗恩：所以...有没有人告诉他麻瓜的爱情魔药到底是什么？

布雷斯今天心情很好，前天晚上他好容易说动德拉科帮他写黑魔法防御课的论文，两人约定了今天早上布雷斯来德拉科的宿舍拿论文，结果布雷斯试着推推德拉科宿舍的门，发现门是锁着的。

大概德拉科还没起床吧，毕竟今天是星期六。  
他决定去休息室等德拉科一会儿，毕竟马尔福少爷从不赖床。这样想着，布雷斯准备转身离开。

等一下....  
布雷斯的脚步一停，有人在德拉科的宿舍里，侧耳细听，布雷斯断定这声音不是高尔的。

大早上的，德拉科和另一个男人在一起，还锁了门....  
这个想法炸的布雷斯虎躯一震，看着潮湿的石墙，他这会儿在犹豫要不要听个墙角。

万一德拉科是和哈利在一起，他俩要是干点儿什么事儿自己走不走？  
那要是德拉科和别人在一起，他要不要告诉哈利？  
德拉科如果知道自己光明正大的听他的墙角，自己会不会死的很惨？

想到这儿，布雷斯果断放弃听墙角的决定，他的黑魔法防御课的作业还在德拉科手上呢。

而屋里的德拉科浑然不知门外刚才站着人，又一次叫哈利起床不成功之后，德拉科望着床上的帷幔，他在回味刚才的梦。

他梦到在神奇动物保护课上，哈利骑着那头叫巴克比克的鹰头马身有翼兽在黑湖上滑翔。

那天的天气很好，万里无云，巴克比克的爪子划过波光粼粼的湖面，引得湖里的鱼跃出水面，德拉科抬头，一眼就看见鹰头马身有翼兽背上的少年，顾盼生辉，笑容如春光一般。  
德拉科看着哈利，突然觉得所谓烟波万顷，也不过如此。

侧脸看看身边还在熟睡的人，德拉科的嘴角不自觉弯了几分，他本以为哈利会不喜他，他甚至已经想好了两人以敌人的姿态度过整个校园时光，毕竟...大名鼎鼎的救世主怎么会对他这种人产生兴趣？ 可昨天晚上，哈利让所有事情都不一样了，他们会结婚生子，会一起跨入社会，会白头到老，想到这儿，德拉科忍不住咧嘴笑，以后也不知道哈利愿不愿意给自己生一个孩子... 

潘西这时候一只手撑着脑袋，一只手默默给面前的两个人竖起大拇指。把春药当成礼物送给救世主，这行为很格兰芬多。

“潘西，这不是关键，关键是哈利喝完药之后就不见了。”赫敏急得直跺脚，语气里不自觉得带上请求：“能不能请你和布雷斯帮忙找一下哈利？ ” 

潘西瞬间坐直了身体。  
梅林的丁字裤啊，开什么玩笑？要是德拉科知道哈利不见了估计.....看一眼天花板，潘西心想，说不定斯莱特林会迎来久违的学院翻新。

乔治看见潘西犹豫，咬咬牙，说道：“只要你们肯帮忙，以后去我们的笑话店所有物品打八折。” 乔治表示要是格兰芬多被迫进行翻新，麦格教授不会对马尔福怎么样，但一定会杀了他和弗雷德。

正当潘西想要点头的时候， 赫敏突然冲她身后招招手：“早上好。”  
潘西扭头看见了浑身僵硬的布雷斯。

布雷斯看见赫敏脑门直冒汗，梅林啊，是哪个智障告诉赫敏和乔治进入斯莱特林休息室的口令的？

见布雷斯不理赫敏，潘西的眉头一皱。  
布雷斯乖乖走到赫敏面前。

赫敏：......  
斯莱特林的传统是不是妻管严？

潘西拍拍身边的空处，示意布雷斯坐她身边，刚等布雷斯坐下，赫敏就迫不及待的问道：“布雷斯，你知道哈利在哪儿吗？”

布雷斯要拿水杯的手一僵。  
潘西接着说：“救世主先生今天早上不见了，呃....他失踪之前吃了麻瓜的爱情魔药。”

布雷斯慢慢拿起水杯喝了一口水，听不出情绪道：“你怎么知道他会在斯莱特林，还有，你们怎么进来的？”  
乔治歪歪头，语气疑惑道：“不是你吗？你还说要是有需要，随时找你拿口令，只要不让斯内普知道就行。”  
布雷斯一巴掌拍在脑门上，合着半天，他才是那个智障。

看布雷斯只是拍脑门不说话，潘西扭头对赫敏说：“这样吧，我俩先把斯莱特林找一遍，之后帮着你们在学校里找，霍格沃茨这么大，就你们这几个人能找到什么时候？”  
赫敏点头：“谢谢你们，对了，要不要告诉马尔福？”

布雷斯手一抖，水杯里的茶泼湿一大片地毯。  
潘西难得神情扭曲道：“先...先找吧，万一找到了呢？”

和乔治的想法一样，斯莱特林要是被迫翻新，斯内普教授不会对哈利怎么样，顶多就是格兰芬多以更快的速度变格兰芬少，但是一定会揍死他们。潘西表示自己还年轻，想和自家男朋友多温存几年。

几个人又说了一会儿话，计划好要是哈利今晚不出现就告诉德拉科之后，赫敏和乔治起身告别。

看着两人的身影消失在公共休息室门口，潘西才小声说道：“怎么没见德拉科呢？”  
布雷斯摆手：“不知道。”  
事实证明，在不知道自己该不该说的情况下，装糊涂永远是最好用的招数。

听布雷斯这样说，潘西也不好再问，沉默一会儿，潘西突然发愁道：“要是找不到哈利，咱们该怎么跟德拉科说？”  
这下，布雷斯也跟着发愁了。

哈利这会儿全然不知外头为了找他已经闹得天翻地覆，一睁眼看见德拉科后，哈利都不知道该摆出什么表情。

想想昨天晚上的自己，再看看枕边人，哈利很没出息的又钻回被子里去了。

德拉一只胳膊支着头，另一只隔着被子搭在哈利的腰上，这会儿看哈利钻被子里，才知道自己的小媳妇这是害羞了，德拉科眼睛转转，手伸进被子里，果然听到了哈利的惊叫声。  
捏捏手下浑身僵硬的腰肢，德拉科的声音里带着一夜疯狂后的沙哑：“我没想你这么着急。”  
躲在被窝里的哈利听见德拉科的调侃后脸烧得通红， 疯狂扭动自己的腰想摆脱德拉科的魔爪。德拉科的手顺势往下，哈利一顿，整个人想躲着往后翻，结果自己带着被子跌在地板上。  
德拉科犹豫，他这会儿要是笑出声，救世主会不会揍他？

原本哈利躲在被子最多只能看到脑袋，这一跌，整个被子散开，哈利就这么光着身子坐在摊开的被子上，看看身上的红印，哈利哀嚎一声捂住脸，他以后还能不能见人了？

头伸到床边上的德拉科看到这一幕，先是得意，后又疑惑道：“你为什么遮脸不遮身体？”  
哈利的手从脸上移开，看着德拉科严肃道：“我害羞。”


End file.
